Les dreads et les boucles
by Ephystillia
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, pas si facile que ça lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien.
1. Chapter 1 Le sentiment de la nuit

Chapter one : _Quand un sentiment vous empêche de dormir._

« Merlin, pourquoi elle ? » Me dis-je tout haut, allongé dans mon lit alors que tout le monde dormait. Je me sentais si mal à l'aise... Je ne savais pas ce qu'était ce sentiment si inattendu, surtout envers une « mauvaise » personne ! Ça aurait très bien pu être une fille de mon année mais, mais non il fallut que ce soit la sœur de cœur de Ron, le frère de mes deux meilleurs amis Fred et George.

« Hermione... » Ce nom je l'ai murmuré comme une envie. Je me souvenais d'elle aujourd'hui perchée dans les gradins. Griffondors – Serpentards. Pas de suspens nous avons bien entendu gagné grâce à Harry ! Elle avait ce petit air d'inquiétude qui la rendait craquante comme un cookie au chocolat. L'image est peut-être (non sûrement) débile mais c'est mon pêché mignon. Voyez l'étendu des dégâts !

Mais je ne pouvais la regarder comme je le souhaitais car, par deux fois auparavant, je me suis distrait de mes commentaires de match ce qui m'a valu d'incendiaires regards et reproches de McGonagall et elle m'avait prévenu que s'il y avait une troisième fois... Enfin vous la connaissez je ne m'y suis pas risqué !

Une fois, dans la grande salle à Noël dernier, elle lisait un de ces épais bouquins, ceux qui vous donnent envie de fuir, pendant que Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs version sorciers quand tout à coup elle a replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce geste tout bête était simplement... sensuel. Vous savez ça fait comme dans les films avec plein d'étoiles autour là... Ben c'était pareil. J'aurais aimé sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, son parfum, sa poitrine remuer au rythme de sa respiration contre la mienne. Par Merlin ! Je tombais amoureux ! Nom d'un dragonneau en rut ! Je trouvais ça ... bête mais irrésistible.

Cette nuit là, je pris une décision. Étant né de parents moldus, on pourrait qualifier ça, dans le monde moldu j'entends, de vieux jeu. Mais comme elle est de même « nature » que moi, ça avait pas mal de chances de lui faire plaisir. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. J'allumais ma baguette et prépara mon plan d'attaque.


	2. Chapter 2 L'Anonyme du coeur

Chapter two : _L'anonyme du cœur_

« Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ce matin là, je me suis levée tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. J'avais un devoir de métamorphose à rendre la semaine prochaine et j'avais seulement fait 3 parchemins ! Donc ce matin là je sortais du dortoir quand à la porte je vis une enveloppe marquée de mon prénom. Curieuse, je la pris puis descendit dans la salle commune tout en observant ce papier immaculé. J'allais m'asseoir dans l'un des meilleurs fauteuils près de la cheminée éteinte.

Les mains quelque peu moites, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et y découvrit une lettre. De plus en plus intriguée je me mis à la lire. Quand, tout à coup, je me suis arrêtée, stoppée par le rouge qui me montait aux joues. J'ai replié la lettre nerveusement sans en lire d'avantage ne sachant que faire. J'étais en train de perdre tous mes moyens !

Les mots que je venais de lire réveillaient en moi des sensations étranges, presque inconnues. Je la rouvrit finalement après maintes réflexions entre l'ange et le diable, ces petits êtres que l'on trouve sur les épaules. Je la lu jusqu'au bout, d'une traite, sans m'arrêter et presque sans respirer. Elle était magnifique, il n'y avait rien à redire là dessus. Elle n'était pas paraphée mais j'avais déjà beaucoup d'espoirs sur son auteur, voyant des dreadlocks se balader dès que je fermais les yeux.

Je remontais au dortoir pour cacher la lettre aux regards de mes compagnes de lit dans ma valise lorsque sous mes yeux un deuxième morceau de papier était accroché sur la porte.

« J'ai admiré ta réaction face à mon doux billet, je ne peux plus me cacher. RDV dans la salle sur demande à 21h ce soir.

Tendres baisers. L. »

Mon cœur fit un bond, croyant d'abord à une plaisanterie. Puis je le cherchais des yeux, s'il m'a vu il devait être quelque part ! Mais je ne trouva personne aux alentours. Puis, analysant attentivement l'écriture, je me dis que c'était bien l'écriture d'un garçon, donc avec beaucoup de chances de Lee !

Je renonçais à la bibliothèque (moi ! Hermione !) la tentation de rêvasser sur mon lit étant beaucoup trop forte.

Durant toute la journée, les mots revenaient dans ma tête. Même pendant le cours de potion, un léger rose apparaissant sur mes joues à la pensée des mots « mon corps sur le tien » faillit faire perdre dix points à Griffondor ! Tout ça pour une réponse que je n'ai pas donnée trop distraite par mes pensées. Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Rogue allait tous nous rendre dingue !

Au dîner j'étais à deux doigts de m'étrangler avec un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, comment allais-je m'habiller ? Réfléchissant encore et encore, j'optais finalement mentalement pour un jean, un haut noir décolté et un gilet blanc. Ça fera l'affaire !

A 20h45 je sortit de la tour Griffondor prétextant une envie pressante puis mon tour de garde à Ron et Harry qui me regardaient depuis toute la journée bizarrement.


	3. Chapter 3 Première vraie rencontre

Chapter three : _Première (vraie) rencontre_

A 21h, Hermione était devant la salle sur demande. Bizarrement la porte était entrouverte. Lee devait déjà être à l'intérieur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida& à entrer. La pièce était superbement décorée. Aux couleurs chaudes de Griffondor, bien entendu, elle plus tout de suite à Hermione.

Une cheminée sortait du mur de droite avec un feu ronflant en son âtre. Devant se dessinait un canapé rouge aux coussins or le tout entouré de petits fauteuils au centre desquels une table basse en bois foncé avait élu domicile. Tout cela était posé au centre d'un tapis, à l'aspect moelleux, à l'emblème de Griffondor.

Soudain, par dessus le dossier d'un fauteuil, une masse de dreadlocks s'anima, le corps suivant de près. Le cœur de la belle s'arrêta un instant de battre un instant pour reprendre de plus en plus vite. Il était sublime. Lee s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui demanda dans un sourire :

« Alors, la déco te plaît-elle ? »

Ses dents si blanches éblouirent tellement Hermione qu'elle répondit en balbutiant un oui presque incompréhensible.

Puis elle ne vit plus rien. Il s'était penché sur elle, une main noire sur la gorge blanche, il déposait un léger baiser sur ses tendres lèvres. Le corps d'Hermione frémit légèrement à ce contact, ce que remarqua Lee qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione, elle aussi, était ravie de ce premier contact.

Elle n'avait pas envie que ce baiser se termine mais une légère pression sur sa gorge lui intima le moment de reculer. Un sourire béat, malgré sa petite déception de la rapidité du baiser, apparut sur ses lèvres, au plus grand plaisir de Lee !

Il déposé délicatement une main au creux de ses reins et la conduisit vers le canapé – qui avait l'air, soit dit en passant, très confortable !

Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'il y avait plutôt beaucoup de choses sur la table basse, face à la cheminée d'où se dégager une chaleur apaisante et agréable bien qu'il ne fit pas froid. Des dragées surprises de Berty Crochue, des boîtes de chocolats d'origines inconnues et surtout...

« LE DERNIER LIVRE D'ELISA LAMAINVERTA ! S'écria Hermione, comment as-tu su que c'était l'un de mes auteurs préférés ? »

Lee ne répondit que par l'un de ses sourires enjôleurs.

Il était satisfait de l'effet obtenu. Car dans sa lettre, il avait beaucoup parler de choses diverses et variées certes mais qui se ramenaient toutes à la sexualité et à la sensualité. Il savait Hermione quelque peu désemparée et gênée par la suite possible des évènements. Mais il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça ! Il avait passé le reste de la nuit précédente ainsi que la journée à essayer d'emmagasiner le plus de choses possible sur les sujets préférés de sa belle rousse à la chevelure bouclée. Il n'avait jamais fait ça ! Même pour les cours c'est pas pour dire... Bref il était vraiment atteint si vous voulez mon avis de narratrice !

Il se mit alors à parler de tout ce qu'il avait retenu, Hermione, surprise mais heureuse, complétait la conversation. Ils parlèrent encore et toujours. Le feu étant maintenant éteint, ils décidèrent de mettre fin à la discussion.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, l'embrassant un peu plus fougueusement, une main dans ses cheveux l'autre frôlant son cou, descendant lentement vers sa poitrine, la main à quelques centimètres de son soutien-gorge. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Dans deux jours, même endroit, même heure. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis la quitta, laissant derrière lui une Hermione toute pantelante.


	4. Chapter 4 L'attente et l'envie

Chapter four : _L'attente et l'envie_

Je haletais. Je ne revenais pas de ma soirée. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf au fait que Lee m'offre un livre et parle de choses qui m'intéressent ! Bizarrement, il avait réussi à instaurer la confiance. Et l'envie ! Je m'étais surprise à avoir la volonté qu'il n'arrête pas sa main. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout mais ça avait quelque chose de plaisant. Remise un peu de mes émotions, je me levais et alla me coucher, en espérant ne pas attirer Peeves, Miss Teigne ou pire, Rogue.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, je voyais Lee qui me regardait comme s'il avait envie de me croquer avec son sourire parfait. Je me sentis rougir et cacha vivement mes joues avec ma touffe de cheveux indomptables. Je tentais tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation avec Harry et Ron, qui me regardaient de plus en plus étrangement, se disant sûrement que je devenais folle. Mais le pire, maintenant, c'est que dès que je le voyais, une étrange chaleur se propageait du bas de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Durant la matinée, j'en étais même arrivée à rouspéter derrière mes hormones ! Au déjeuner, je pus enfin réfléchir à mon aise. Je crois que j'étais physiquement attirée par lui... Ça devenait de plus en plus mystérieux. Je repris mes livres, avec la ferme intention de réellement me concentrer sur les cours de l'après midi. Rogue ne me laisserait pas une seconde chance !

Le cours d'histoire de la magie, dernier cours de la journée, touchait bientôt à sa fin. J'étais sereine et heureuse. J'avais laissé Rogue, une heure plus tôt, plein de colère de ne pas avoir pu retirer quelques points à Griffondor car j'avais répondu à toutes ses questions, aussi farfelues soient-elles, sans commettre d'erreur. Et je venais en plus d'obtenir la meilleure et la plus haute note possible à mon devoir !

En sortant de la salle de classe, semant de peu Ron et Harry, je vis Lee non loin de moi. J'étais comme hypnotisée, mais je devais rester discrète car il était accompagné de Fred et George. Il me fit un clin d'œil et instinctivement je le suivis. Il se dirigea, seul, et entra dans ce qu'il semblait une salle de classe, qui devait être vide. Attendant quelques secondes, un peu hésitante, j'y entrais à mon tour. Effectivement, c'est bien une salle vide.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir beaucoup plus car mon fantasme, oui ça avait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion, venait de littéralement se jeter sur moi. Il me plaqua, tout en douceur je dois dire, contre le mur. Il m'embrassa doucement, puis insistant un peu plus pour que j'entrouvre mes lèvres, lui laissant un espace suffisant pour qu'il puisse jouer à sa guise avec ma langue. J'étais au paradis, savourant tous les contacts qui éveillaient en moi une sorte d'envie. Je me rassasiais de son parfum masculin, doux et fort à la fois. Une de ses mains me caressait toujours les cheveux tandis que l'autre jouait aux exploratrices. Elle passa dans mon dos, puis son mon pull, pour finir sous chemise, dans le creux de mes reins. Il caressait cette partie de mon corps avec tant de douceur imperceptiblement je me mis à écarter les jambes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment là mais j'étais tellement bien avec lui que je le voulais encore plus contre moi. Je l'aurais laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Puis, brusquement et trop rapidement à mon goût, il s'arrêta. Il me sourit alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle comme je pouvais.

« Il se pourrait bien que je vous aime ma chère. »

Ces mots il les a murmurés mais j'avais tout entendu et très distinctement. Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans ma cage thoracique. Je voulu lui répondre que moi aussi, je l'aimais, mais ma bouche et ma gorge étaient trop sèches et lui déjà partit ...

J'étais très heureux, tout se passait comme je le voulais. Ma belle lionne... Je l'aimais tellement ! Mon cœur battait à la chamade à chaque fois que je la voyais. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, elle me donnait envie de tout apprendre sur les femmes, sur la vie, de vivre avec elle éternellement. Mais il y avait aussi cette envie, plutôt du genre physique celle là. J'avais envie, non, j'avais _besoin_, d'elle auprès de moi, contre moi. Et la seule façon d'y parvenir ce serait de... enfin que l'on... Vous voyez quoi. Je ne vais pas non plus vous faire un tableau ! Je suis très mauvais en dessin de toute façon...

Le seul moyen d'être certain de la réciprocité, c'était d'oser. Et ça je le faisait. J'osais la toucher. Et elle se laissait faire ! Aujourd'hui était l'avant-phase finale de mon plan.

Au petit déjeuner, j'admirais la suite des évènements. Tôt ce matin, j'étais monté à la volière essayer de convaincre Edwige d'apporter un petit mot à Hermione. Ce ne fut pas difficile car, par merlin, c'était une chouette très intelligente ! Harry avait beaucoup de chance... Donc Edwige fit docilement ce que je lui avait demander à l'aide de quelques gâteaux. Voir le rose sur ses joues faisait monter en moi un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur intense.

Sur le morceau de papier, je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans la tour d'astronomie. Quelques minutes, pas plus. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas se retourner si elle m'entendait arriver. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était simplement une envie ! Donc, trois heures plus tard, je montais tranquillement les marches menant à la plus haute tour de Poudlard, sachant qu'elle m'attendait déjà.

Elle était là, appuyée à la rambarde, regardant sûrement quelques premières années s'amusant dehors avant de manger. Ses cheveux bruns-roux descendant en cascade dans son dos remuaient légèrement à cause du vent. J'ai dit à cause ? Non, grâce au vent ! J'avançais doucement. Connaissant ma légendaire discrétion, j'étais certain qu'elle m'avait entendu approcher. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, comme je le lui avais demandé. Arrivé tout près d'elle, je lui enlaça la taille et posa mon menton sur son épaule. « C'est moi. » lui soufflais-je, sachant que c'était totalement idiot. Elle en eu tout de même un petit frisson. Je lui déposais délicatement un petit baiser dans le cou. Elle parut apprécier cela car elle expira un peu plus bruyamment qu'à son habitude. Elle émis quelques sons, semblant former des mots mais je ne comprenais pas tout dans l'immédiat. Puis, prenant sûrement de l'assurance, elle me dit trois mots. « Je t'aime ». Ces trois mots semblèrent bouleverser mon univers, et changer ma vie. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer ce que je ressentis à ce moment précis. Presque comme un réflexe, je lui répondis que moi aussi, bien entendu, je l'aimais.

Reculant pour partir, je lui frôlais la poitrine. Ni elle, ni moi, dirent quelque chose, mais je suis sûr que ça lui avait plu autant qu'à moi. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5 Un rire pour avancer

Chapter five : _Un rire pour avancer_

Je stressais. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Je voulais voir Lee, et maintenant ! J'étais tellement sous tension qu'Harry et Ron m'avait laissée seule dans mon coin, de peur de prendre un livre sur la tête vu leur mine de chats peureux.

Je m'avançais, doucement, dans les couloirs silencieux et endormis du château. Je stressais toujours car j'avais une idée très précise de comment allait se passer la soirée (je suis sûre que vous aussi!). Ces escapades nocturnes commençaient donc à me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Contrairement à la dernière fois, au bout des trois passages apparut une forte fermée. Je cru donc être la première arrivée. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'en suis restée bouche bée. En trois secondes sablier en main, j'avais détaillé toute la pièce. En plus de tout ce que j'avais pu y voir la veille, la pièce était décorée de mille et une étoiles, de flocons de neige, bien que nous ayons largement dépassé la saison, enfin tout pour faire rêver quoi. Tout brillait, tout était chaleureux, tout était ... magnifique.

Soudain, j'entendis une musique et... Ce fut bien plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire ! Je voyais que mon pauvre Lee était désemparé, mais c'était vraiment plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Mais... Mais je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir... »

Entre deux stupides hoquets, j'arrivais à articuler :

« Ça me fait plaisir ! Mais ... (vraiment je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me plier en deux tellement je riais encore) ABBA c'est vieux, disco ! »

Lee était vraiment tout penaud, je le voyais malgré mon rire incontrôlable. Je me sentit même légèrement coupable de rire autant. Il s'essaya à excuser sa ''gaffe'' :

« Excuse-moi, 'Mione, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? (J'acquiesçais.) J'ai demandé à ma mère par hibou express quel groupe elle connaissait. Elle m'a répondu qu'ABBA était un groupe très connu. J'ai beau être de parents moldus, la musique n'a jamais été notre fort... Je suis plutôt musique sorcière avec Fred et George... »

Toute rouge d'avoir tant fait travailler mes zygomatiques, quel mot savant !, et mes yeux embrumés de larmes de joie, j'arrivais pourtant à prononcer quelques mots :

« Non, non ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Tiens et si on faisais un jeu ? Tu me fait découvrir tes musiques et moi les miennes ? »

Je voyais bien que Lee n'était pas très chaud à cette idée qui fut lancée sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment. Elle me paraissait même totalement débile un quart de seconde après que les mots eussent franchis la barrière de ma bouche... Mais il avait quand même l'air heureux en me regardant presque fixement, ce qui me mit d'ailleurs mal à l'aise, pour changer tiens... et ô surprise il accepta avec un de ses magnifiques sourires... Les dents blanches qui vous éblouissent et tout...

« Attends, je commence. » puis je tapotais la radio qui était posée sur la cheminée de ma baguette magique et une mélodie se fit entendre.

« C'est une de mes chansons préférées, _They don't care about us_, de Michael Jackson » pensais-je bon de préciser. Je passais ensuite par les Beatles, puis Mozart, histoire de passer tous les styles de musique en revue. Lee lui me faisait redécouvrir les Bizzar' Sisters et Célestina Moldubec. Je riais à avoir des abdominaux en métal avec Lee. J'étais persuadée qu'il était tout aussi heureux que moi de ce moment spécial. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et pourtant.

La splendide horloge se mit à sonner minuit au milieu de nos rires. Elle nous ramena, lui et moi, à la réalité, mais elle ne réussit pas, cette stupide horloge qui casse tout !, à empiéter sur ma bonne humeur. Je pris Lee par la main tout en douceur puis l'incita à me suivre, mes habitudes de préfète reprenant un peu le dessus, à l'aide d'un charmant sourire, enfin que j'essayais charmant plutôt, et d'un doigt sur ma bouche pour le faire taire. Oui le rire l'avait pris lui aussi, et pas qu'un peu ! Je l'entraînais délicatement en dehors de la salle, ne me souciant aucunement de croiser Miss Teigne, Rusard ou encore Rogue. Cela ne me ressemblait pas ! Mais j'étais heureuse et ... maintenant j'en suis certaine, amoureuse.

Au coin du couloir, avant que la grosse dame ne puisse nous voir, même si j'étais sûre qu'elle dormait, je me retourna. Lee faillit me rentrer dedans tellement il avait l'air ailleurs et, faut bien le dire, idiot avec son sourire qui ne pouvait apparemment pas se décoller de ses lèvres. Je lui sauta au coup, mes lèvres effleurant son sourire béat. Le geste se transforma en un véritable baiser et tendre baiser. Puis lorsque nous nous détachèrent l'un de l'autre, nos yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher. Nos visages étaient toujours souriant. Et c'est main dans la main, le cœur léger, que nous repartîmes dans l'escalier pour aller réveiller la grosse dame avec le plus de douceur possible. Cette dernière était certes de mauvais poil d'avoir été réveillée mais tellement émue par tant de bonheur émanant de ce jeune couple qu'elle les laissa passer sans donner l'alerte. Pour ensuite se rendormir profondément.

Dans la salle commune, tout était sombre. La nuit était nuageuse, ce qui nous empêchait de voir la lune et les étoiles. Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, mais avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. Je le repoussais gentiment, la gêne reprenant le dessus après quelques secondes inoubliables. Je me déplaçais maladroitement jusqu'à mon dortoir tandis que Lee faisait de même, car il était encore plus maladroit que moi et tomba de ton son long, poussant un juron non digne d'un Gryffondor, ses pieds s'étant sûrement pris dans un fauteuil.

Un fois sous mes draps, je me dis que la soirée n'a pas du tout été comme prévue, mais toute aussi surprenante. Leur relation avait changée, le mot exact étant plutôt évoluée. Une ombre de tristesse passa pourtant sur mon visage mais ne s'y attardant pas. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs heureux et d'éclats de rires qui résonnaient encore à mes oreilles qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se laisser envahir par la mélancolie.

Elle trouva le sommeil, sans aucuns regrets de cette soirée ''pas comme prévue'', dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt de Lee, à qui elle pensait éperdument, sans pour autant se douter qu'il pensait lui aussi à ce moment précis à elle, à s'en rendre malade.


End file.
